


Goodnight, Kakashi

by kazumi123



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, In which the dumpster fire couple took my feels, Infinite Tsukuyomi, Jinchuuriki Obito, Juubito, Let reality go and fall to a world of dreams, Lets start new year with feels, Lowkey I wish Madara and Obito had won, M/M, Minato is late again, is this angst or fluff?, with fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 08:59:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17241350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kazumi123/pseuds/kazumi123
Summary: A short drabble with Juubito and Kakashi if Obito won the war. Also comes with a sketch I've posted on my Tumblr as well.





	Goodnight, Kakashi

A chill went down his spine, so sudden and abrupt, Kakashi paused, his fingers still against his just recently closed wound. His breath hitched, a sense of panic beginning to bloom in his chest. Years of instinct as a trained shinobi was desperately screaming at him, setting his already frazzled nerves on fire. His closed Sharingan burned as if beckoning him.

Something…something _terrible_ has just happened.

Kakashi swallowed, as he slowly rose to his feet, slightly swaying due to chakra exhaustion. But he concentrated what little that he had and forced the Mangekyo to swirl to life. When Kamui spit him out from the bleak dimension, and his vision cleared from black spots, the Hatake let out an unmuted whimper of _despair_ that has been building in his throat since his terrible premonition.

A bright red moon greeted him maliciously, beautiful yet menacing in its shining radiance. A silent world mourned its destruction in a stream of endless dreams. And everywhere, sprouted from the earth, were gigantic roots harboring human-sized cocoons.

The air was heavy with chakra, the whole humanity meeting its end with nary an effort.

Kakashi fell to his knees, grief consuming his entire being. But even that was short.

“Kakashi.”

The Hatake slowly lifted his head, meeting the gaze of his once friend, comrade, terrible and powerful in all his inhuman glory, his chiseled face contorted with the characteristics of one that became as one with the Juubi. The Six Paths Shakujo held in his right hand rattled softly as the one who ended humanity floated closer to him.

The giant shadow of the Tree of Life loomed over their figures.

Uchiha Obito, Jinchuuriki of the Ten-tails, finally stood in front of his former teammate, and in such proximity, Kakashi could feel the strange humming of a beastly chakra sizzling against his skin. Despite the discomfort, Kakashi didn’t move, too tired to care about anything anymore.

He looked at the man that he loved, despite his mistakes, his many faults, despite this and asked, “Is this what you wish for? Obito…” He closed his eye and felt that calloused hand brushed against his cheek, the action tender. His already fractured heart cracked further.

“Yes.” Obito murmured, his voice raspy, but unwavering in his convictions. The monster tugged him closer until they were in an embrace. Kakashi’s skin burned.

“We can finally be together again.”

Kakashi opened his eyes and was captured by the soft, hypnotizing gaze of the other’s swirling Sharingan and Rinnegan. He was entranced, and his world slowly melted away until there was nothing else left but those eyes and the warmth of Obito’s scaly being. His eyelids became heavy, and his limbs turned into jelly. Kakashi swayed dangerously, but Obito gently caught him, swatting away the branches that were trying to wrap themselves around the silver-haired man.

“It’s okay.” Obtio cooed to the still fighting man, tucking the other’s head under his chin as he pressed his lips against that drowsy eyelid soothingly. “It’s okay. I’m here. We’re here. We’ll finally be happy. No more sadness. No more pain.” Obito hummed. “So…sleep.” He kissed the eyelid comfortingly until the Hatake finally went fully limp against him, his eyes fully closed as he fell into the world of dreams.

Obito smiled, brushing away a few strands of silver from that serene face to admire it before he lifted the Hatake into his arms.

“W-Wait!” A familiar voice yelled, and Obito snarled, as Minato’s armless Edo Tensei body flickered into existence just meters away from him. That frantic blue-eyed gaze turned itself into Kakashi’s sleeping form, making the Juubi Jinchuuriki’s arms curled even more possessively around him. The Truth-Seeking Orbs around his form gurgled erratically in warning.

Minato looked forlornly at his last two alive students, his now only legacies left and pleaded with the monster. “Obito, please, rethink what you are doing here! Humanity will die if this continues on any longer-“

“Irrelevant!” Obito roared, and Minato leaped away to a safe distance as he sent one of the orbs hurtling towards him with frightening speed. The spot where he stood before shattered into a crater from the force, sending an explosion of dust. Minato coughed, and when the dust cleared, Obito was already gone.

“No, stop! OBITO!” Minato shouted in vain, his voice swallowed up by the sleeping world.

Obito ignored him, gripping Kakashi’s form tightly against him as they reached the top of the Tree of Life, where the flower of Infinite Tsukuyomi bloomed beautifully. He sat down in the middle of the shining petals, gripping Kakashi close to him, and dreamt.


End file.
